


Disproportionate Retribution

by longleggedgit



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Haruna has on his mind when he decides to seduce Mihashi is vengeance. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disproportionate Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-high school, so everyone's college-age and there are references to games/events that haven't happened in canon. This also ended up a lot filthier than I initially intended, so um. Sorry/you're welcome? :D Thanks as usual to Reallycorking for the read-through and feedback ♥

Haruna spots the Nishiura pitcher at a convenience store and stops dead in his path toward the cash register, a trail of condensation already running down his arm from the bottle of Pocari Sweat in his hand. The kid is scrawny as ever and looks at least two years younger than Haruna knows he really is, especially hunched over a baseball magazine like that, shoulders up around his ears, scanning the pages nervously like it's a porn mag he doesn't want to get caught reading.

 _That scrawny kid kicked your ass last time you played him_ , Haruna reminds himself, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth at the memory. Even after more than a year, it still stings. Nishiura's victory hadn't been just the pitcher's doing, of course; Haruna knows Takaya well enough to know he was instrumental in every single pitch thrown that day, but still, none of it could've happened if this kid didn't have such impeccable precision. The least Haruna can do is use his real name.

"Yo, Mihashi," Haruna tries, fairly certain he's got it correct but faltering when the kid doesn't immediately respond. But then the baseball magazine clutched in his hands slowly starts to lower, and he turns his head haltingly, almost like he's too stiff to move like a normal person.

"Uh--it is Mihashi, right?" Haruna squints to make sure but yeah, he definitely has the right guy, he'd recognize that weird face anywhere--and then Mihashi is flailing to stuff the magazine back in the rack and trying to bow to Haruna at the same time, extra-fast all of a sudden.

"Mihashi! Yes--Haruna-san! L-long time no see!" 

Not much has changed since the last time Haruna talked to him, then. Haruna shifts a half-step away and wonders how the hell Mihashi can still be staring up at him with obvious stars in his eyes when Haruna's the one who was defeated spectacularly last time they had an encounter. It's weirdly flattering, though, and Haruna feels himself flush a little with gratification.

"Yeah, seriously." Haruna switches the bottle of Pocari Sweat from his right hand to his left and wipes his damp palm on the side of his pants. "You're at Rikkyo now, right?" He credits himself with only half a second's pause before he adds, "With Takaya?"

Mihashi nods enthusiastically, still staring at Haruna awe-struck, like he can't believe Haruna would have any idea what he's doing with his life. Truth be told, Haruna only knows because he keeps tabs on Takaya more than is strictly necessary, but he's long since come to terms with the fact that Takaya is an itch he'll never be able to scratch.

"How is he?" Haruna asks. Now that his thoughts have strayed down that path, he can't help himself. For whatever reason, this kid is the one Takaya chose over him; Haruna focuses his gaze a little more intently on Mihashi, scanning up and down, trying to get a good estimate of his weight and height. There's no question Haruna has him beat for looks, but he can see how Takaya would get a power trip out of such a meek, obedient personality. 

_Especially after me_ , Haruna thinks, with a little twinge of something not so much sad as bitter.

"Abe-kun is still helping me become a stronger pitcher," Mihashi replies.

"Ha," Haruna says, fully aware Mihashi is being one-hundred percent genuine but unable to keep from scoffing a little anyway. "Yeah," he says. "And other than baseball? You two are good?"

He's intending to embarrass Mihashi--not because he dislikes the kid, but because he's fucking human and he's allowed a little mean streak in light of everything--but instead of going even redder and wringing himself up into a knot like Haruna is expecting, Mihashi just blinks at him.

"Other than baseball?"

Haruna narrows his eyes. There's no way he's wrong, is there? Takaya and this kid have obviously been on the verge of marriage since their first year of high school, and he figured by now, in university, with no parents around and probably sharing a dorm room or something, they must be fucking. The last time Haruna was alone with Takaya, it had been made abundantly clear that whatever they were doing was over, anyway.

Haruna can't help the smirk that spreads across his mouth. Suddenly it's like the game is shifting in his favor.

"I'm at Waseda," Haruna says, ignoring Mihashi's questioning stare and changing the subject. 

Mihashi takes the bait. "I know!" he says. "It's amazing--you have a really great baseball team!"

Rikkyo isn't too shabby either, but Haruna doesn't say so. "Yeah," he agrees smoothly. "It's only until I go pro, but still, they have an awesome campus. There's a huge field right on the grounds by my dorm. You should come see it sometime."

It looks like Mihashi's been struck by lightning, the way he jolts. "That would be amazing!"

Hook, line, and sinker. "Give me your phone," Haruna says, reaching out his free hand.

Mihashi's phone very nearly ends up shattered on the ground when he fumbles to pull it out of his pocket, but it finally ends up with Haruna, who keys his name, number and email in while a hot bubble of anticipation starts to burn in his stomach. He sends himself Mihashi's contact information, snaps the phone shut and hands it back.

"I'll let you know when's a good day," Haruna says, smirk splitting into a grin. Mihashi hasn't stopped gazing up at him like a teenage girl for the past five minutes.

"I'll tell Abe-kun!" Mihashi chirps, and Haruna bristles.

"It's better if you don't. We aren't really on great terms at the moment."

Predictably, Mihashi looks devastated by this news; he starts to squirm, and Haruna knows it'll take finesse to convince a kid like this to do anything even remotely deceptive. He leans in even closer, wrapping a strong arm around Mihashi's shoulders. They're still way too bony, but maybe a little more on the wiry side than the last time Haruna saw him.

"This'll just be between pitchers," he says with a wink.

He knows he's won when Mihashi's eyes go wide and starry again. Way too easy.

"Okay!" Mihashi chirps, and Haruna lets go just like that.

"See you soon," he says in farewell, and he doesn't even bother to look back after he finally buys his Pocari Sweat and strolls out of the store. He knows Mihashi is watching.

 

It's not like Haruna has an explicit desire to see Takaya suffer. He doesn't even hate him, although he's not sure Takaya would say the same if asked about Haruna. But he'll be damned if a little revenge doesn't sound sweet now that it's fallen right into his lap, and anyway, it's not like he's actually doing anything wrong. If Mihashi and Takaya really aren't dating, then there's nothing to feel guilty about.

He reminds himself of this when he texts Mihashi the weekend after their encounter and invites him over. Saturday night, 8:30. If Rikkyo is anything like Waseda, their baseball practice starts a little later on Sundays. Mihashi's affirmative reply even comes off as a chirp in text format, which is almost as impressive as it is annoying. Haruna makes sure he's showered and changed and the place is picked up before Mihashi's arrival, and he stocks enough beer in the fridge to take the edge off the kid's inevitable nervousness. By the time Mihashi texts to be let in, Haruna has already had a beer and a half and is buzzing from that among other things.

"Come in," Haruna says with a smile as he opens the door, and Mihashi stumbles over the threshold, bowing and stammering his gratitude. Haruna watches closely, trying to figure out the appeal, as Mihashi takes off his shoes and lines them up by the door with exaggerated care. Does Takaya actually get off on all that simpering? Is it the red hair?

"Is that the field?" Mihashi asks, darting to the window and gazing out with wide eyes.

Haruna studies the side of his face now, surprised to feel a little heat rise to his cheeks. There's something to the complete and utter innocence of Mihashi, Haruna decides--it makes him feel a little dirty, in a way he could get used to.

"Yeah," Haruna says, turning away to grab Mihashi a beer and popping it open. "I'll take you out there after this," he lies. He has no intention for them to leave this room.

"Oh," Mihashi says, turning around and accepting the bottle from Haruna, even as he looks at it doubtfully. "Abe-kun says we shouldn't drink beer--"

"Well, I already opened it," Haruna says, expecting this. "One won't kill you. I drink them all the time and I can still pitch."

Most of Mihashi's worry seems to melt away at this--God, the kid really is too easy--and he lifts the beer to his mouth, only a little hesitant, and takes a swig. He doesn't spit it out, but he does look uncertain about the taste.

"Is this your first beer?" Haruna asks, incredulous.

Mihashi looks a little bashful when he nods yes, and Haruna swallows, beer and something else burning all the way down to his stomach. There's no way Abe isn't fucking this kid.

"Cheers, then," Haruna says. He leans forward to clink bottles, and Mihashi thrusts his forward too eagerly, to the point that they're lucky the glass doesn't chip. Haruna rolls his eyes as he takes another drink.

"It's--not bad!" Mihashi says after another cautious sip or two. It occurs to Haruna, watching Mihashi start to take progressively bigger mouthfuls, that this is probably the first time the kid has had alcohol, period.

"Drink up," Haruna says. "I've got plenty."

Mihashi nods seriously and seems to concentrate even more on drinking after that, like Haruna has given him a direct order. Yeah, okay, he's definitely starting to get what has Takaya so obsessed. Mihashi might be frustrating as hell, but he's equal parts compelling; something about his aggressive earnestness makes it hard not to get sucked in.

The thought makes him feel weirdly, momentarily overwhelmed, so he turns away from Mihashi, draining his beer and retrieving another out of the fridge (his third, and whatever he told Mihashi, he's going to regret this at practice tomorrow).

"Sit down," Haruna says, gesturing toward the couch. Mihashi does so, and Haruna takes a seat next to him. "How's training going for you?"

Mihashi sits up a little straighter, his face screwing up in a weird, pained expression--is that Mihashi's version of resolve?

"I--won't talk about baseball with you," Mihashi says, his voice only quivering once.

Haruna stares, lost for words, and Mihashi shifts around a little.

"We're rivals," he explains, less emphatically.

He can't help himself; Haruna lets out a surprised bark of laughter. Rivals? Their universities, or does the kid actually mean him and Haruna?

His laughter dies out when Mihashi just blinks and Haruna realizes, frowning, that maybe that's exactly what Mihashi means. Maybe that's exactly why Haruna arranged all this in the first place.

"Okay," he says, recovering by running a hand through his hair and leaning just a little closer, invading Mihashi's personal space enough that he pulls back. "No baseball talk. How's Takaya?"

Mihashi looks relieved. "Abe-kun is good," he says. "We're roommates now."

Ha. "I knew it," Haruna says, taking a triumphant swig of beer. "You are fucking."

The shade of red that washes over Mihashi's face is actually a lot closer to purple--he looks like he's losing oxygen, he's so mortified, and he scrabbles away from Haruna to clutch the arm of the couch, splashing beer on his lap in the process.

"F--" Mihashi stammers, but that's all he can get out for a few seconds. Haruna just grins, drinks, and waits for him to continue.

"No," Mihashi manages at last. "We're--not. We--I--" Mihashi stops to take a deep breath and licks his lips nervously. "Abe-kun wouldnt," he finishes.

_Just Abe-kun?_

Haruna is surprised for a number of reasons, but especially because it has to be the truth; he's pretty sure this kid couldn't tell a lie if the Koushien championships depended on it. 

"Okay," Haruna says slowly. "But you're dating, right?"

Mihashi's head shakes so violently it looks like it's going to fly off his shoulders.

"Abe-kun isn't . . ." Mihashi says, trailing off. Haruna knows what he's trying to say, but--

"Bullshit," he says. "We were messing around on and off all the time in high school."

He didn't mean for it to just get dropped like that, exactly, and Haruna at least has the decency to feel like shit for the way Mihashi's heart pretty much visibly shatters all over his couch.

It feels like a year before Mihashi finally says, "Oh." Just once, quietly and without stammering.

"Ah. Sorry." Haruna leans away, giving the kid some space again. His head is reeling, but probably not half as bad as Mihashi's. "I guess I just assumed he dumped me for you."

When he dares look sideways again, Mihashi is watching him in absolute disbelief.

"He wouldn't--" Mihashi says, tapping nervously at the mouth of his bottle. "You. For me."

That's when the guilt or whatever it is that Haruna is grappling with turns to something angrier. What the hell is wrong with Takaya, anyway? How many people's heads does he have to fuck with before he'll be done playing mind games?

"Well, good," Haruna says, setting his beer on the coffee table with swift resolve. "Then you won't mind."

"Mind--"

It's as far as Mihashi gets before Haruna's looming over him, gripping one of Mihashi's shoulders firmly so he can't escape and kissing him hard so he won't want to. Predictably, Mihashi struggles for a moment, but only a moment, and then he's just frozen there, letting Haruna press him further into the couch.

Haruna uses Mihashi's moment of paralysis or whatever to remove the beer from his hands and blindly set it on the table, and only finally breaks the kiss when it becomes apparent that Mihashi isn't going to kiss back or move or possibly even breathe if Haruna doesn't do something.

"Has he taught you how to kiss?" Haruna asks in a low voice.

This does the trick of breaking Mihashi out of his stupor, at least a little bit. He sucks in a deep breath, fixes doe-eyes on Haruna, and shakes his head no. Haruna was already flirting with a hard-on, but he can practically feel all the blood rushing to his dick right then.

"Lean back," Haruna instructs. Mihashi does so, and Haruna settles in, straddling his lap. He draws a thumb over Mihashi's mouth, encouraging it to fall open, which it does easily. "Just follow my lead," he says. "Don't use too much tongue, but some is good."

Mihashi's pulse is beating fast against Haruna's hand where it falls on his neck. Haruna doesn't take it slow. He sucks at Mihashi's lips until he can get inside his mouth at his tongue; after sucking there for a while, Mihashi gets the hint and tries to imitate his technique. He's hesitantly responsive rather than overzealous, which is weirdly sexy. Haruna is already grinding against Mihashi's stomach without even thinking about it.

"Lie down," Haruna says, out of breath, pulling away to allow Mihashi to follow orders.

Mihashi looked about ready to fall over anyway, and he lands on the cushions with a soft sigh, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. All Haruna's earlier annoyance with this kid is forgotten now, and his head fogs over with want. What is it about that bewildered face that's so fucking hot? Does he look at Takaya like this?

Haruna stretches over Mihashi's body, covering him and then some, and locks their mouths together, burying a hand in Mihashi's hair. After a few seconds of unrelenting face-sucking, he can feel Mihashi start to tense up in panic, so he pauses. Mihashi gasps like he's coming up from underwater.

"Just breathe with me," Haruna says, nudging at Mihashi's lips encouragingly, and it takes a little bit, but finally Mihashi gets it. In through the nose, out through the mouth, with occasional breaks to lick in between. Haruna bites once and the way Mihashi shivers all the way down his body totally undoes him; he starts to frot against Mihashi's hip relentlessly. He can feel Mihashi's hard-on, too, but Mihashi doesn't lift his hips to meet Haruna once.

 _Frozen again_ , Haruna thinks, and for some reason that makes him mad at Takaya again. He surfaces from their make-out session, looks Mihashi directly in the eye, and reaches down to palm him through his jeans. Even Mihashi can't stay still at that. He yelps, closes his eyes, and finally starts to move with the motion of Haruna's hand, just a little bit. As a reward, Haruna starts sucking on his neck greedily. He wants to leave a million marks on Mihashi's body, so Takaya sees him and knows exactly what happened and who it happened with.

"Ah--" The same thought seems to have occurred to Mihashi, who suddenly tugs at Haruna's hair, almost as if to pull his head away. Then his hand relaxes, and it's just fingers curling against Haruna's scalp. 

"You don't have to feel bad," Haruna says, looking down at Mihashi's neck to survey his handiwork. Just as he suspected, Mihashi's skin bruises easily. He bites at the hickey for good measure, then darts lower to add another. Mihashi gasps again, writhing even more against Haruna's palm, and _fuck_ , this kid is pressing every single one of Haruna's buttons all at once.

"It's Takaya's fault for not doing anything sooner."

Mihashi tenses at this, but Haruna doesn't let him stay tense for long. He thumbs open the first button of Mihashi's jeans and slides the zipper down, not waiting for Mihashi to protest before plunging a hand down his shorts and grabbing his dick. Mihashi's hips jerk; his fingers in Haruna's hair twist painfully tight.

"You can pretend I'm him if you want," Haruna says, abandoning a second hickey to return to Mihashi's mouth so he can suck the moan right out of him. He starts to jerk Mihashi fast, without any lead-up at all. The kid's probably never even had a handjob before, is probably going to come in fifteen seconds, but even that idea is a huge turn-on.

Haruna tugs up Mihashi's shirt and gets to work leaving marks on his chest, just so Takaya will be extra pissed: first the nipples, biting until they're swollen, then underneath, sucking an angry red trail all the way down to just above his hipbones. 

Mihashi has managed to avoid coming so far, which Haruna gives him credit for. A wave of fondness overcomes Haruna suddenly, and he hardly knows what to do with it. Sure, part of this arose from wanting to piss off Takaya, but he wants to help out Mihashi, too. After all, maybe Mihashi is the only other person who really gets the way Takaya works under your skin and then just burns there, always present but never in the way you need him to be. Mihashi makes a soft, needy sound just as Haruna thinks it, and he starts to jerk as fast as he can, lowering his face centimeters from Mihashi's.

"Pretend you just won a huge game and he's rewarding you," he encourages, breathing hot against Mihashi's mouth. "Pretend you just kicked my ass again."

A different noise rips out of Mihashi's throat at that--something closer to a groan--and that's it, fuck it. Haruna lets go, slides down Mihashi's body, and starts to suck him off. He's bigger than Haruna was expecting--circumcised, too--and the smell of him is so dirty and good, like sex and sweat, that Haruna actually likes it, in stark contrast to the few other times he's given head. Both Mihashi's hands are in his hair now, tangling in a way that would hurt if Haruna had time to think about it. Haruna doesn't waste time licking and teasing anymore, just bobs up and down, as good a rhythm as he can manage, and he can tell by the way Mihashi's legs start trembling when he's about to come, but he doesn't stop. Instead, Haruna just lets it happen, swallows around Mihashi's dick again and again until there's nothing left to swallow. 

Mihashi is boneless when Haruna finally pulls back. Haruna, on the other hand, is on fire, hard-on still twitching from the wet sound of Mihashi's dick slipping out of his mouth. He can't let Mihashi fade away just yet. He kisses him just as brutally as before, and there's nothing hesitant about it anymore: Mihashi kisses back, sucks back, even tries to nip at Haruna's lip when he turns away.

"Okay," Haruna says, starting to feel crazy with how much he wants this. There's a wet spot from his leaking dick that he doesn't have to see, he can _feel_ it, and even the shift of fabric against it is starting to be painful. "Okay, now--I need--"

Mihashi seems to perk up a bit. After all, Haruna reminds himself, this kid basically lives to please people. It only takes a little coaxing, a little tug of the wrist, and then Mihashi's hand is working its way into Haruna's pants, wrapping around his hard-on with fingers that are impossibly cold, in light of everything.

"Fuck," Haruna says, lifting himself up on his knees and elbows to allow Mihashi better access. "Fuck, yeah, just--faster--"

It's not Mihashi's strength. His handjobs seem as slow as his pitches, but sloppy and inexperienced in a way his pitches never are. After a few seconds of frustrated thrusting into Mihashi's fist, Haruna can't take it anymore. He bats Mihashi's hand away, furiously pulls down his pants, and then tugs down Mihashi's, too.

"I'm not gonna do anything, I'm just gonna--like this--" Haruna's too impatient to really explain himself, but it should be self-evident what he means when he finally gets his dick in the right spot, between Mihashi's cheeks but not actually fucking him, just frotting against the line of his ass, which is tight and hot in its own right. He guides Mihashi's legs a little higher on either side of him until Mihashi's heels are digging into the small of his back, and that helps somewhat--Mihashi's ass cheeks clench together around Haruna's dick like an invitation, and it's almost as good as the real thing.

Mihashi is gasping, but not out of pain or anything more than exertion, Haruna's pretty sure. He can't quite get the friction he wants but still it feels good, Mihashi is hot and breathless underneath him and maybe this is better than the real thing, actually--it's definitely better than it ever was with Takaya. Haruna is making noise now, he knows it and he can't stop; he grunts and curses and pants and tries to suck a few more marks onto Mihashi's skin but gives up eventually, just breathing hot against his neck instead. 

When he finally comes, it's so overpowering he can't stay on his knees anymore. They tremble and give out beneath him, so he just stays there, dick going limp and cold against Mihashi's skin, as he slowly becomes aware of the painful places where he's probably going to have rugburn later from too much friction with the couch. 

He's almost asleep when Mihashi's hands stir, drifting down from his hair to his back, curling very gently there, almost like a reassurance, as if he's the one worried about Haruna. The thought is embarrassing, so Haruna lifts himself onto only slightly shaky elbows and looks Mihashi in the eye, hoping to appear collected and in control. In the end, looking at Mihashi right now isn't the best strategy for collecting himself. A dozen red and purple marks are vivid across his exposed skin, and his eyes are heavy-lidded and dark, leveled on Haruna in a way that makes him feel braindead. He can't think of anything to say at all.

After a few seconds, Mihashi twists a little under him. "My--leg," he says, quietly. Haruna sits back, allowing Mihashi to scoot out from under him and straighten up on the couch, although not before bashfully tugging his jeans back up his hips, buttoning them despite what must be a terrible wet mess inside.

"Hey," Haruna says, realizing that, eloquent or not, he has to tell Mihashi something, anything; he can't let Mihashi retreat into whatever kind of fucked up stuff goes on in his head without talking first. "I, uh--"

"You're a good person," Mihashi says, effectively killing any train of thought Haruna had.

"Huh?" Haruna's pretty sure he was already plenty red, but he must be blushing anyway, because his face feels extra hot.

Mihashi can't meet Haruna's eyes, but he's strangely emphatic, less stilted than the way he usually talks. "It's nice of you to--try and help me. Since Abe-kun doesn't feel like that."

 _The hell he doesn't_ Haruna thinks, glaring, but he's too ashamed of Mihashi's misconstruing of what were originally not even remotely good intentions to argue that point right now.

"Mihashi," Haruna starts, although he still doesn't have a thing to say.

"I'm sorry," Mihashi says, standing up and tugging at his shirt, trying in vain to look like he didn't just get fucked into a living room couch. "I shouldn't have--I need to go."

For a few seconds, while Mihashi struggles to get his shoes on, Haruna runs through all the things he could do to make him stay. It might work, even. There's a soft spot quickly growing in the pit of Haruna's gut for Mihashi's stupid face, and it's not like he owes Takaya any favors. But then, Mihashi wouldn't be tripping over himself to leave right now, looking half-panicked, if he didn't think he'd just made a huge mistake.

If he wasn't thinking about someone else instead.

"Hey," Haruna says again, tugging his jeans up and hurrying over to the entryway, before Mihashi can escape out the door. Mihashi straightens up and looks at him not fearfully, but maybe regretfully; maybe he's wishing this had happened another way, too.

"It'll be okay," Haruna says, leaning forward to kiss Mihashi one more time, chaste, on the mouth, before stepping back to give him air.

Mihashi looks at him with eyes filled with nothing but admiration and gratitude, and then he's out the door, and Haruna's alone.

He returns to the couch in a daze, picks up Mihashi's only half-empty beer and drinks from it, running through the scenario of what will happen when Mihashi gets home in his head. It'll probably take approximately ten seconds before Takaya gets everything out of him, and then he'll be furious--but at who? All the details, from the secret meeting to the beer, point to an encounter very carefully orchestrated by Haruna, and as long as Mihashi just tells it like it is, Takaya should be able to recognize it as such. It's irrelevant that somewhere in the course of the past hour, Haruna started to wonder if maybe seducing Mihashi was about something more than just getting revenge. As long as Takaya's rage at Haruna for intentionally seducing Mihashi overshadows his rage at Mihashi for going along with it, this might even end up being a good thing for them. Maybe a harsh dose of reality is exactly what Takaya needs to finally do something about all his stupid, obvious pining. Haruna doesn't give a shit if Takaya ends up happy or not, but what he has infuriatingly come to realize is that maybe he does when it comes to Mihashi.

He has to be the bad guy, then. Haruna sighs and gropes around in the couch cushions until he finds his phone, flipping it open and searching for Takaya in his contact list. He keys out a message, fast and angry, in no time at all, and stops to read it over.

_thanks for letting me borrow your pitcher for a little while tonight. he should be on his way back now. hope he's not too worse for wear._

Something even sharper than bile rises to the back of Haruna's throat then, and he has to wash it away with a mouthful of beer.

 _You don't deserve him,_ he thinks bitterly, just before hitting send.


End file.
